


Yes, Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Kink [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom - Viktor Nikiforov, Fingering, Humilation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, VictUuri, bxb - Freeform, dildo, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor has wanted me to call him Daddy for ages, it's a great way to get out of a party...Who knew I could get off on it as well...





	Yes, Daddy

"Please Viktor, I want it again, look I'm all ready for you" 

I'm on my hands and knees showing Viktor my lubed up arse. Ok, so he has already made me cum twice, but I'm still so horny.

"Yuuri, I said no. We have to go to Chris's party." He finishes dressing and starts to leave the room.

What can I say to make him change his mind? Ahhh... I know. Something he's wanted for a long time but I have always refused.

"Please...Daddy"

My words stop him in his tracks; his ears have gone a delightful shade of pink.

"Pardon?" He doesn't turn round, he's frozen to the spot.

"P-P-P-Please Daddy". I stutter, shocked at the effect it is having on me too. My cock is twitching and dripping pre-cum on the sheets. 

He spins to face me; face highly flushed, pupils dilated. 

"Y-Y-Y-Yuuri, did you just call me Daddy?" His heart shaped smile hits me in the chest leaving me breathless.

I nod. Holding his gaze I repeat "Please Daddy."

A low moan erupts from his throat as he strides back to our bed and kisses me roughly. Our teeth chink together, his lips hard against my mouth. 

"Oh my special baby, do you need your Daddy?" 

I nod again, that one simple word has my husband right where I want him.

"Tell Daddy what you want, use your words."

I can see the bulge in his trousers and the telltale damp spot. 

"Daddy, please fuck me." Oh god, I'm leaking so badly, why have I refused to do this for so long. 

His eyes flare. "Please wait baby, Daddy has to make a quick phone call."

 

His shaking hands fumble with his phone. It takes several attempts to call the right person.

He coughs to calm his voice. 

"Hi Chris, it's Viktor. Really sorry to cancel on you last minute but Yuuri's sick." A pause, "No, I think he ate something dodgy". Pause, I can hear laugher the other end. "No Chris I am not dodgy, I'm talking about food. Get your mind out of the gutter for once!" Pause. "Ok, yes I will, have fun. Bye".

He hangs up and drops his phone on our bedside unit. 

 

"Baby, did you do this deliberately so Daddy would stay home and fuck you?" 

I lower my eyes.

"Does Daddy need to punish his naughty baby?" I inhale sharply and leak some more. 

He spots the mess I am making of the sheets.

"Baby, you are so wet, do you want Daddy to touch you?"

My whole chest, neck and face are flushing bright red, I nod vigorously. 

"Tell Daddy in great detail what you want."

I start to sit up.

"Baby, stay where you are, Daddy likes to see his baby boy on his hands and knees."

I can't speak, Viktor is rubbing himself through his trousers; the damp spot has become a wet patch.

"I can't hear you. Daddy will have to spank his baby if he doesn't start talking"

It's my turn to freeze. Oh god, I love it when Viktor slaps my arse. He's talking again.

"Does Daddy need to put baby over his knee and smack his beautiful bottom?" 

I nod

"Baby's wet cock is going to make a mess on Daddy's trousers, isn't it?" Viktor's voice is breathless, his cheeks are pink. I can see his approaching orgasm in his face.

I nod again.

"Naughty baby"

I see him squeeze his cock to stop himself from coming. 

"Daddy is going to the lounge to get comfortable in a chair. When he calls baby must follow straight away and lay over his lap for spanking. Does baby understand?" 

I nod. 

"Speak to Daddy". His voice is stern.

"Yes Daddy" 

I collapse on our bed as he leaves the room. My breathing is rapid, I'm so excited. I daren't touch myself, I will cum immediately. 

 

Shit, he's calling me, I hope I've not made him wait long. 

 

I run to the lounge. Viktor is sitting, still fully dressed, on one of our tall backed dining chairs, a disappointed look on his face.

"Daddy has had to call baby three times. I hope baby wasn't playing with himself."

I shake my head, "No Daddy, I wasn't" 

"Come here and lay over Daddy's knees" 

He's waiting. 

I cross the room and bend over his legs. My naked body is tingling; the fabric of his clothing feels so rough against my skin. I'm already making wet marks on his trouser leg. 

He strokes my back and arse. I shiver under his touch.

"Baby's skin is so soft. Such a shame Daddy has to make it red and sore. Count with Daddy, baby"

I tense.

"One". Arrrrrgggghhhh... That was an open palmed slap on my right buttock.

"Two, Daddy can't hear you" Another open palmed slap to my left buttock. 

"Three, Daddy, three". I moan, anticipating the next blow.

"Good baby, Daddy likes to hear your voice". The third slap reawakens the sting my my right buttock. 

"Daddy's leg is getting wet. Is that you baby?" 

I nod, I'm leaking profusely now. Pre-cum sticks the material of his trousers to my cock.

"Four, naughty baby". My left buttock sings out at the sharp blow. 

"Daddy will punish baby boy some more if he cums before Daddy reaches ten" 

"Five Daddy" I moan. The friction of my movements against Viktor's legs keeps me painfully hard.

The fifth slap covers both buttocks and pushes me harder against the rough fabric. I don't think I can last much longer. A loud groan escapes my lips.

"Daddy likes to hear baby, you make such pretty noises. Does baby still want Daddy to fuck him?"

The sixth slap comes without warning and I lose it. I cum hard, sticky white fluid coating the expensive cloth of Viktor's trousers. My body bucks in his lap. I'm making loud ungainly noises, panting and hissing as I empty myself over his leg. 

Viktor pushes me tight against his thighs, stroking my back and shushing me. 

"It's ok, Daddy's here. Ride it out baby." 

I whimper, breathing slowly returning to normally, skin still flushed. 

"What do you say to Daddy?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thank you Daddy." 

He strokes my smarting skin as he looks down at his legs.

"Oh dear, I think baby has made a mess of Daddy's trousers. Baby had better lick it off" 

He pushes me off his lap, I wince as I land on my bruised bottom. My cum is running down his trouser leg. I look up at him, disbelief showing on my face.

"Don't look at Daddy like that, or he won't fuck you. Lick your cum off and swallow it. I'm watching and waiting." 

I know what I taste like, Viktor has French kissed me with a mouthful of my own semen before. It's the humiliation I'm not sure I like. 

"Daddy's waiting" he's getting impatient. 

I kneel in front of him, he's rubbing himself again through his clothes. 

"Good baby, Daddy will be so pleased with you." His voice is strained as though he is finding it hard to keep it together.

I lower my head and lick up the offending sticky fluid. I show my coated tongue to Viktor and make a big show of swallowing my cum. His eyes widen, pupils so dilated his eyes look black. 

"Good baby," he is panting with desire now, "Daddy needs to cum before he can fuck you. Come here and suck Daddy." 

He undoes his zip, the front of his trousers are drenched in pre-cum. His engorged cock springs out, finally free from its constraints. 

"Eat Daddy, baby, make Daddy cum for you." 

I'm going to make him pay for that humiliation. He's going to cum so hard he can't think straight. 

I start by licking him from his balls, up the underside of his shaft, to the tip of his penis. He is so wet. My tongue covers every inch of him, finishing by teasing the slit with the tip of my hot tongue. I love the musky scent of sex on his skin.

He's holding my head and moaning, he's not going to take long.

"Oh yes, baby, lick Daddy, that is so good" 

I purse my lips and suck him so slowly into my mouth, inch by inch. I pause whenever he tries to push into me, holding him tight between my lips.

"Don't tease Daddy, that's not nice" he snarls, as I stop his entrance with my tongue. 

I slide him back out, stretching and sucking his foreskin as he leaves the warm wetness of my mouth. He's moaning again.

"Yuuri, baby, suck me. Daddy needs to cum." He's squirming in the chair, cock so hard the veins are pulsating, I can see his heartbeat. 

I pause a moment longer then slide him fully into my mouth. I can't breathe, but the shock on his face is worth it. I wrap my tongue around him and he cums. His cry seems to go on forever. He's holding my hair as he twitches violently. I have to be careful not to bite him, he's moving so much. His hot release spurts down my throat making me cough.

I release him and sit back on my heels. His face looks dazed, I feel a little bit guilty. 

"Was that ok Daddy?" I ask shyly. I don't want him to realise I was feeling mean.

A smile breaks over his beautiful face.

"Daddy is very pleased with baby. Baby has earnt his fucking, Daddy just needs a moment." His voice is croaky. "Baby should go and start preparing himself for Daddy's cock." 

I stand and kiss him gently. 

"Yes Daddy, I will go and finger myself for you" I whisper in his ear. I smile as I see his deflating penis twitch as my words reach his post orgasm brain. 

 

I take the lube out of Viktor's bedside drawer and kneel down, resting my chest on the bed. I don't mind starting myself off. I quite frequently finger myself now, especially if Viktor is tired, or away.

I coat my fingers in lube and push against the ring of muscle to my anus. I sigh as my finger pops through, enjoying the first feelings of stretching. 

I add a second finger and begin to thrust, alternating between going deep and scissoring my fingers apart for width. I'm moaning into the bed, it feels so good. Impatient now I push in fingers three and four together, fucking my hand. My cock is hard again and starting to leak. I'm thrusting against my palm, when I realise I'm not alone anymore.

"Did Daddy say baby could enjoy himself that much?"

I freeze, caught in the act of self pleasure. 

"Sorry Daddy" I mumble

"Remove your fingers, baby, that is Daddy's job now". He looks back in control, a steely look to his handsome face. I think I'm going to pay for making him cross with me.

I reluctantly withdraw my fingers.

"Where do you want me Daddy?" I hang my head, only total subservience will get me through now.

"Get on the bed, baby. Can you remember Daddy's favourite position to see baby in?" 

I kneel on the bed on my hands and knees, arse facing towards Viktor. 

"Good boy, Daddy can see how well baby has prepared himself for him. You look very pretty."

His voice is like liquid honey, I leak onto the bed. 

"Daddy is going to touch baby now, but you mustn't move. Does baby understand?"

I nod, cock quivering with excitement. 

"Daddy thinks that baby needs more punishment. He was very mean to Daddy earlier, not letting Daddy fuck his mouth." 

I swallow hard, his voice is cold. 

"Stay where you are, don't move. Daddy needs to fetch something." He leaves the room, I can hear his footsteps, I think he's going to the kitchen. 

He's whistling as he returns, I'm a bit scared. 

"Don't turn round, Daddy has a surprise for you."

He places one hand in the small of my back to keep me still. There is a painful moment of waiting and then something cold is forced into my arse. 

"DADDY....NO!" I shout, I know what this is, it's Viktor's glass dildo that he keeps in the fridge. He likes to be fucked with it on hot days. I don't like it, it's cold and hard and it hurts.

"Keep still baby, it will warm up with your body." He bites my side as I desperately try to move away from the coldness inside me. "I said keep still baby, understand?" 

I nod.

"Daddy can't hear you." His mouth is close to my ear.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Daddy." I'm crying now, the coldness has made my muscles tighten and any movement that Viktor makes with the dildo feels like I'm being torn open inside.

Viktor squeezes more lube around the entrance to my arse to ease the movement of the cold monstrosity he has inserted into me. I think I hate him right now, this is not pleasurable. 

I try cute reasoning with him. "Daddy, baby wants to feel you inside him. Daddy is so much bigger than this glass dildo." 

He laughs cruelly; "Baby will have to wait, Daddy is having fun right now". 

Slowly the glass dildo warms up and Viktor can get it moving. In spite of my determination not to enjoy it, I start moaning as he pushes it around inside me. Suddenly he nudges my prostate with it and I see stars in front of my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh.....DADDY!" My arms buckle as my cock twitches and leaks, I'm a mess.

Breathing hard he nudges me again, the intense sensation makes the world go black around the edges, I may pass out.

"Talk to Daddy, tell him how it feels". His voice is commanding; I flinch.

"Daddy, baby can't. Baby broken" 

"Talk to Daddy, tell him how it FEELS". 

He nudges me again, the world does go black and I collapse on my face, semen spurting in thick rivulets out of my cock, soaking the sheets below me. 

 

"Yuuri? Baby? Are you ok?" Viktor's voice drifts in through the blackness.

"Daddy...will you fuck me now?" I mumble, still not fully with it. I can feel a big sticky patch under my stomach.

"Is that what baby wants?" His voice trembles, he's not sure if I am ok. I was out cold for a little while. 

"Yes Daddy, I want you to fuck me." My voice is stronger now. I need him, my senses are flooding back in quicker, sharper. 

He fumbles with his zip as I rearrange my numb limbs, trying to get up onto my hands and knees.

He looks at me, "Daddy wants baby on his back, Daddy needs to kiss baby while he fucks him." 

I collapse gratefully back onto the bed, wincing slightly as my bruised bottom bounces against the bed springs. 

"Daddy, who made the bed all sticky?" I ask trying to avoid the large wet patch.

Viktor giggles as he strips off his clothing, "You did baby. I've never seen you cum so hard and so much, no wonder you passed out.

"It did feel so good Daddy, thank you." 

Viktor reaches for the lube and drenches his cock with it. "Are you sure you want Daddy to fuck you?" 

I open my arms to him, I want to feel his body on top of me, inside me. "Baby needs Daddy loving." I pout.

Viktor kneels over me and places tender kisses on my face, neck, shoulders and mouth. His lips are warm against my tingling skin.

"Ready baby?" He's looking deep into my eyes.

"Ready Daddy" I return his passionate gaze.

I wrap my aching legs round his waist as he gently enters me. Mmmm.... So good. I am still so sensitive inside, I can feel every ridge of his hard cock.

"Is that ok baby?" he asks kissing and biting my neck, leaving tiny bruises on the way. 

"Mmmm...Daddy feels so good inside of baby. Daddy can go deeper if he wants to."

Viktor rolls his hips and pushes further, deeper, making me moan and cling to him. I'm clawing at his back as he continues kissing my neck, my head thrown back in pleasure. 

"Fuck me harder Daddy", that doesn't sound like my voice, it's low and breathy. 

He lifts his head and looks at me. I kiss him to show I mean it. 

Viktor pulls himself up onto his knees, bringing my hips with him. He grabs pillows and pushes them under my bottom, arching my back. He arranges my legs so my thighs run up his chest, knees bending over his shoulders. 

When he's satisfied that we are both comfortable, he begins again. Rolling, teasing, pushing into me. Kissing my legs as I groan loudly, my hands scrabbling to hold onto any part of him. Gripping my hips to keep his balance as he plunges repeatedly into my body. 

"Oh baby" he moans as his thrusting gathers speed and momentum. I'm so full of him, I can feel his balls hitting my arse as he fucks me. I'm hard again. He bend me in half so he can kiss me, the movement of our bodies proving a strange kind of wanking sensation in my swollen cock. 

"Daddy, I'm going to cum soon" I pant, gripping him tight inside with my aching muscles. "Ahhhhhh..." he groans at the sudden pressure on his erection. "Baby, you'll make me cum too if you do that again." 

"Does Daddy want to come?" I tease him by rippling the muscles around him.

"Not yet, baby, let Daddy enjoy you for a bit longer." He withdraws partially to squeeze himself, delaying his orgasm. 

"Baby, do you think you have the strength in your legs to change positions? Daddy wants to fuck you from behind." 

I nod, "Can baby have the fucking pillow?"

Viktor looks very pleased with that idea. He leaves my body, the feeling makes me hiss. I alway feel so empty when he's gone. I watch him fetch our special pillow from the chair in the room as I roll over and grab a condom from the drawer. The bed is so wet. 

He sees me rip open the packet with my teeth, "Would baby like Daddy to do that for him?"

"Yes please Daddy". I hand the condom to him as he puts the pillow on our bed.

It really is a very special pillow, Viktor had it made just for us. It the perfect height for both us, it raises the hips of the person laying on it to be fucked oh so comfortably. Mostly importantly there is a ribbed pocket to thrust into that gives the most beautiful sensation of fucking the other person. It even has a built in vibration mode... 

Viktor expertly rolls the condom over my painfully hard cock and rolls me onto my stomach. I kneel up and position the pillow underneath me, guiding myself into the pocket.

"Is baby in? He is huffing and panting in my ear, so desperate to fuck again.

"Yes Daddy, baby is all ready for you".

I feel the cold lube in my arse as he fingers me open a bit more. 

"Oh baby, I wish you could see how pretty you look." He's stroking my tender arse cheeks.

"Show me Daddy, take a picture of me, baby wants to see how pretty he is." 

He gasps, his fingers are shaking against my skin.

He grabs his phone from the bedside unit, I hear several clicks of the camera.

"Daddy wants to be inside baby when he shows him the pretty pictures." 

I hear more clicks as he pushes back inside me, ahhhhhh, he's so solid it makes me sting. He notices my sharp intake of breath. 

"Baby has made Daddy extra hard today. You are such a good boy". 

He leans over me and holds the screen close to my face so I can see without my glasses.

"Look at baby, look how prettily he's waiting for Daddy to fuck him." 

It's me, my bruised bottom high in the air, gaping open, dripping wet with lube. I can see my cock disappearing into the pillow. I do look pretty, I like to see Viktor waiting for me like that too. A groan rumbles around my throat.

"There are more pretty pictures baby, you can see Daddy fucking baby." 

He scrolls through the photos, oh my god, there he is entering me, his cock half buried in my arse. I like that photo a lot, my cock throbs, it going to be a vibrating fuck today.

"Does baby like the pretty pictures of Daddy doing him?" He's rolling in me, the solid flesh stimulating my nerve endings. I nod, moaning softly, "Why doesn't baby look at them whilst Daddy fucks baby's arse."

Oh god, I love it when he says that, "Daddy, please will you say that again?"

"What, that Daddy is going to fuck baby's arse? Do you like that baby?" 

"Yes Daddy, YES" I'm pushing backwards against him, wanting, needing every inch that he can give me.

"Daddy...loves...fucking...baby's...arse". He's spreading my arse cheeks wider, thrusting harder on each word. I jam the heels of my hands hard into the bed so I don't slide forward, pushing back on each thrust.

"Fuck me so HARD Daddy". I'm hissing through my teeth, this is painful, but I need it.

"Oh baby, D-D-D-Daddy is so deep in your arse, you look so pretty. D-Daddy is going to cum for you soon." His voice hitches in his throat, he really hasn't got long now. 

"Say it for baby one more time, baby wants to cum with Daddy". I switch on the vibrations, I am going to cum.

"Daddy...loves - oh my god - fucking...baby's- I'm cuming - ARSE... YUURI...."

"DADDY.....VIKTOR" 

Our bodies buck and jerk together, each movement setting off another spasm in the others body. I'm so wet inside, his cum feels hot. It's a feeling I love. 

Viktor collapses on top of me gasping for breath. I can feel his racing heartbeat against my back. My cock is throbbing, I want to peel the condom off but I'm pinned to the bed.

I try to look over my shoulder. "Daddy? Are you ok?"

"Mmmmmm" he's humming against my wet skin. "Daddy can't move yet, sorry baby"

"It's ok Daddy, baby doesn't mind" 

We lay on the ruined bed sheet until Viktor has the energy to roll off me. Ahhhh...my arse stings as he withdraws. 

I move the pillow and free myself from the sticky condom. 

Viktor gathers me up into his arms. 

"Thank you baby, that was amazing." His kisses are sweet on my lips.

I return his kisses, "Thank you Daddy", he grins, "Can we do that again soon? I think I rather like calling you Daddy!" 

His reply is mumbled as he falls asleep on my shoulder. 

"I'll always be your Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on wattpad by me under the same name


End file.
